Harry Potter and the Emotional Doll System
by Digital Devil Gale
Summary: HP- Megatokyo cross over. Ping the robot girl from Megatokyo get accepted to Hogwarts. Will it be a robot girl ho can capture Harry Potter's heart
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Emotional Doll System

I do not own Harry Potter or Megatokyo.

That goes to J.K. Rowling and Fred Gallagher respectively

I also do not own the trademark Sony

hi is spoken Japanese

hi is computer display

hi is inner thought

"hi" is spoken English

**Above MegaGamers Tokyo, Japan**

System Startup: Sony EDS Model-00 prototype

Motor Functions: Online

Visual Function: Online

Voice Functions: Online

Language Modules: Online

Default Language: Japanese

System Online, Good Morning Ping

I open my eyes to see a wall of open beer cans right in front of me. This surprises me so I move around it to find a tall red headed man passed out on the floor still in the clothes from yesterday. I sigh and go to wake the other man who lives in the large room seeing that trying to wake the red headed baka now is pretty much pointless. I walk over to a lump of covers on top of a futon that contains a mop of blond hair sticking out of it. I bend down and poke the mop.

Piro ni-san time to wake up Poke Poke

"Huh what the" he looks up Oh Ping good morning. Is it time for work yet? 

Nope, you have time for breakfast if you hurry 

He gets up and goes to find some clothes for the cosplaying he must do for work downstairs. I always enjoy his silly costumes, they make him look so cute. I head to our makeshift kitchen to start brewing some coffee. I do not like it but if it is hot black and strong then it will wake the baka redhead up. I go to the pantry to grab some cereal and a bowl and to the refrigerator for some milk. I sat down with my sugar coated choco bombs and began to eat. About halfway through the bowl I hear a groan from across the room. The redhead shuffles in and head straight for the coffee.

Good morning Largo-sensei 

"Magic C0ff33 +1"

I never understand Largo Sensei's pronunciations so I downloaded a translator for his l337 sp3al .

Largo Sensei Translator: I need coffee to live right now

I understood his feelings and finished my cereal and after cleaning my bowl went to my curtained off area to get changed for the day. Since today is not a school day street clothes will do for today. I feel like a dress today so I grab my Tropical Flower sundress and place it on the table. I take off my Overclocked Shirt I got from Piro ni-san and took of yesterday's panties. I look at myself in the mirror and look at my appearance. I stand about 5'3" with a very slight build. I do not have much in the curves department and sometime wish I was made a little more womanly but I cannot change that. I have long platinum blond hair usually up in pigtails and large wide eyes. I smile and put on the dress and some sandals and go back into the kitchen. Largo-sensei is sitting and going on about zombies and whatnot while Piro ni-san just nods and smiles. Just as Piro was getting up to go to work in a Rurouni Kenshin Outfit a owl flies into the room and drops a letter. Largo-sensei goes not and tries to "frag" the thing and in fear it flies away. I look at the letter which on the front has my name and model number along with the The room above MegaGamers followed by the address on the front. I open the letter and read the first few lines.

Dear, Ms Ping,

We are proud to offer you a spot at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry…. 

Translations:

Arigato- thank you

-san- Mr or Ms or Mrs

-sensei- teacher

ni-san- brother

ne-chan- sister

Ohayo- Good Morning


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Emotional Doll System

I do not own Harry Potter or Megatokyo.

That goes to J.K. Rowling and Fred Gallagher respectively

I also do not own the trademark Sony

hi is spoken Japanese

hi is computer display

hi is inner thought

"hi" is spoken English

**Cave of Evil, Tokyo Japan**

Who knew that the entrance to the wizardry world was in the club we work at? 

This was uttered by my best friend and coworker Miho. She is about my height with dark hair tied with ribbons and loves the medieval gothic clothing. I prefer the cuter stuff but whatever. The club she is referring to is the Cave of Evil, a hip club where we waitress in goth clothing. I guess the wizards like to hide in plain sight as it were. We made our way to the back of the club through the crowd and to the back wall full of grafitti. We tap the third brick up and 6 right from the snake grafitti. The wall opened and none of the clubbers looked at it. We shrugged and walked through into an Alley.

I really hope that there is a spell or something because that is just sad I told Miho

Meh as she rolled her eyes

There were all these stores and kiosks and we had to contain ourselves to the items on the list. We got everything but the books and the wand so we went to the bookstore called Sylphs inspiration.

I went to the textbooks and when no one was looking I memorized years one through five. It is good to be robot sometimes. After by the fifth year it was not just memorizing spells and techniques so I bought the sixth year books and we left for the wand shop.

The Wand Shop was a musty little store that had a little old man just standing there and greeted us as we entered.

Ohayo Ping-san, you are here for the wand for school 

Hai 

Let us try Rowan and Undine scale. Nope, how about Maple and Phoenix feather, No, well, Ahh this will be interesting 

I grab the wand and I felt warm and from out of my wand flowers popped out.

Ah Sakura and Unicorn Hair, 12 inches. A symbol of purity in both forms components. Try to stay loyal to the expectations of the wand Ping-san. If you need anything talk to my cousin Mr. Olivander in Diagon Alley. Tell him you know Shinomori Masami 

Arigato Shinomori-san 

Before we left we sent an Owl (Must get used to that) to my host family in England, the Weasleys. The Weasleys have a son my year and a daughter the year below me.

**Ottery St. Catchpole England: The Burrow**

:Omnipotent Narriator for scene:

An Owl decends upon the not so quiet home of the Weasleys. The note is dropped on the main table and it flys away in fear. The matriarch of the family Molly Weasley picks up the note and reads it. After doing so she turns to Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry and tells them to make space in Percy's old room for their guest. The group silently wonders who the new guest is as they clean.

Translations:

Arigato- thank you

-san- Mr or Ms or Mrs

-sensei- teacher

ni-san- brother

ne-chan- sister

Ohayo- Good Morning


End file.
